Making It Official
by katrisedavis87
Summary: The next installment in my Virgin! AU. The Commander and Jimmy come clean, while the Commander also takes a little more pro-active approach. Oral, Homosexual relations and fluff ahead.


Running his hands through his hair in an attempt to pull himself together, the Commander prepared himself for an awkward conversation.  
>All of the Aquabats were currently seated in the Common room facing each other. Jimmy and the Commander were sharing the loveseat, Ricky was laying on his stomach, upper body in Crash's lap, and Eaglebones was lounged across the other side of the big couch.<br>With a quick squeeze from the Robot's hand to his own, the Commander cleared his throat and addressed his team.  
>"So, you all were there last night when we came home from our, um, date. It seems like the thing to do is get everything out in the open, answer any questions you might have. So- Jimmy and I are a couple, we're occasionally gonna go on dates together, and if a room is locked, leave it alone. Questions? Comments?"<br>After a beat or two, Crash raised his hand. Waiting until the Commander nodded at him, he said, "Jimmy, do we call you Mom now? I mean, you bake and cook and read me stories, so you're already kinda our mom, right?"  
>Smiling, the Robot was quick to answer, "If that's how you'd like to think of me, I'd like that. I care about all of you a great deal, and feel as if we're a family already. If that's alright with you, Commander?"<br>"I'm cool with it if you are." he said, lopsided grin beaming. "Anything else guys?" "Yeah," Eaglebones said, "Does this mean you guys are gonna share a room? How's that gonna work since Jimmy doesn't sleep?"  
>"Well, we hadn't gotten that far yet, really. Uh, Jimmy?" He looked over, hoping this wasn't getting out of hand.<br>Jimmy's head tilted slightly while he ran some calculations and thought over the variables. "I think the best solution would be to move you into the Lab with me and give the "kids" their own room."  
>This was met with fist pumps and smiles from the younger Aquabats. The Commander couldn't help but grin at how well everyone had taken the news. Considering what they did for a living though, a homosexual humanrobot couple did rank pretty low on the "weird stuff" list.  
>"Alright, Aquabats! Let's settle down. I'll go set up my sleeping bag in the Lab for tonight while you guys go get ready for bed." The three young men tore off to the bunk room, readying for the nightly ritual of storytime.<br>The Commander pressed a quick kiss to Jimmy's still smiling lips. "Go get them settled. I'll go get ready myself."  
>The Robot practically floated down the hallway, the Commander chuckling fondly as he rushed off to put his plans into action.<br>_

After making sure to tuck them each in, Jimmy settled into his rocking chair between the bunks.  
>"Eaglebones, it's your turn to pick tonight's story. What would you like me to read?" Jimmy said, already knowing the answer.<br>"Oh, can we keep reading the Hobbit? I want to know what happens next." The guitarist said, holding the well worn paperback to him.  
>Smiling softly, Jimmy opened to where they had left off.<br>"It was just then that Gandalf came back. But no one saw him."  
>He read for perhaps an hour, until he heard deep, even breathing from all three of the young men. Marking their place in the book, Jimmy set it aside for tomorrow, as Crash would undoubtably want to continue with this story as well when it was his turn.<br>Making sure they were all comfortable, Jimmy gave into the urge to give Ricky a quick kiss to the forehead. The smallest Aquabat stirred in his sleep, mumbling a "G'night, Mom." that had oil welling in the corners of the Robots eyes.  
>Being as quiet as possible, he turned down the lights, and headed for the Lab, hoping the Commander was still awake.<br>_

The Commander took one last appraising look around the Lab, to make sure he had everything in place. He had done his homework, combing the net for "educational videos" of things he could do for Jimmy. With any luck, he had learned enough.  
>Hearing a metallic clink sounding a steady tattoo outside the door, he hurried to get behind the medical screen before Jimmy came in. He grinned as he thought of the surprise he was about to spring.<br>The door swooshed open softly, the lock sliding into place soon after. He heard a small gasp, and stepped out from behind the screen.  
>A pile of various cushions and blankets were nestled in the middle-back, large enough for two. The candles he had carefully placed around lit the room with a soft glow. Just enough for him to see the wondering expression the Robot wore, taking in his altered surroundings. A sly grin slid onto his face as he casually said, "Hey, babe. I take it you approve?" Jimmy's head jerked in his direction, quickly going from surprise, to delight, to red-faced desire as he saw what the Commander was wearing. Or rather, what he WASN'T wearing.<br>Clad only in a pair of black and red heart silk boxers, the Commander crooked a finger at him, motioning for him to come closer. Wordlessly, the Robot obeyed, closing the distance rather quickly before throwing his arms around him tightly.  
>"This is so..." Jimmy trailed off, as words failed him for the first time he could ever remember. He quickly took the Commanders mouth in a passionate kiss, rough and needy with all he couldn't say.<br>Rumbling in his throat, the Commander gently tugged on Jimmy's rashgaurd, doing his best not to break contact as he set about stripping the amorous Robot. Tossing the clothing to the floor next to him, he deftly undid the other man's belt, groaning softly as cold metal hands began to finger and splay over the thin silk of his shorts.  
>Breaking contact so that the Commander could breathe, Jimmy lovingly fingered the material a little more, before stepping back with a purr. Shimmying out of his pants, he tossed them in the same general direction as his rashgaurd, eyes pouring over the flushed Aquabat in front of him as he looked hungrily on.<br>The Robot was perfection through science, the Commander thought. Smooth, clean lines of polished steel and synthetic skin, sculpted like fine art, even down to the, in his opinion, beautiful creation that was Jimmy's penis. Lights flickering softly, he was already at half mast, watching for the Commander's next move.  
>He was so damned sexy, Jimmy thought, watching as the Commander waggled his hips in a teasing dance as he slowly slid his boxers off. Soft, and warm, and so...he never got to finish that thought, as the Commander had just playfully thrown the now vacated boxers at his face.<br>Chuckling softly, the Robot let them drop where he stood. Running his fingers delicately down the man's back, he pulled him back into an embrace, reclaiming the already swollen mouth that was smiling back.  
>The Commander began gently grinding their hips together, eliciting a small distorted moan from his lover. "I've got one more surprise for you, Jimmy." he panted out between kisses. "Follow me." Taking the Robot's hand in one of his own, he gently led him to the makeshift bed on the floor. Giving him another quick kiss, he smiled at the confused look on Jimmy's face as he laid him back in the middle of the pile.<br>Kneeling between the Robot's legs, he laid both hands on his chest panel. "Comfortable? Are they all soft enough? I tried to get a few different kinds, not knowing which fabric you'd like best." He leaned over Jimmy, licking that sensitive spot of synthetic skin just behind his ear, earning a sharp intake of breath.  
>He smirked as he began to gently suckle and bite there, slowly working his way around the cool skin as Jimmy's mechanisms whirred and he let out soft distorted trills of pleasure. He blazed a trail with teeth, tongue and lips, heading steadily lower until he came to the Robot's now fully aroused sex.<br>Giving one last kiss to a small spot just below the base, he experimentally flicked his tongue against the warming gel coating, pleased by the increase in internal lights. Jimmy arched upwards at the sensation, instinctively grabbing one of the Commander's wrists.  
>"What. are you. doing?" he huffed out, distortion getting more pronounced as the Commander continued trying different techniques. Flattening his tongue, the man swirled a looping trail from base to tip before answering.<br>"I believe it's called oral, Jimmy." the Commander dryly returned before engulfing his head in slick, wet heat. The Robot couldn't help it, his hips shot up of their own accord. He just knew he had to have more of that tight, sucking mouth on him. Gears whining in need, he scrabbled to get a grip in the messy brown hair and control himself.  
>When he had settled, the Commander began inching his mouth down as far as he could, humming like he had seen in the videos as he fought his gag reflex. Metal fingers coiling and tugging at his hair soon set the pace, his head bobbing as best it could around the thick member. The warped static, purrs and moans coming from the man beneath him fueled his own need, as he firmly grasped his own neglected erection, and began to pump in time to the sounds.<br>Soon enough, Jimmy was mindlessly bucking into his mouth, a constant litany of "yesmoredontstoploveyoudontmoremoreyes" tumbling from his lips as he felt his release coming to a head. "Commander-I'm!" he didn't get to finish, hips surging forward and body shaking as every circuit blazed when his orgasm ripped through him. Without even thinking, the Commander swallowed, soon after coaxing release from himself, thick milky liquid pooling beneath them.  
>Tired and sated, the Commander collapsed in the blankets next to Jimmy, his shaky hand fumbling to embrace the warm metal one beside him. They both lay there awhile, trying to bring their bodies and minds into some semblance of order.<br>Finally able to form coherent thoughts, Jimmy turned his head and looked in confusion at the Commander. "Where. did you learn. That?" he managed.  
>"I went surfing on the net." came the smug reply.<br>Sitting up a little to look at him better, Jimmy said "You used the internet?"  
>"Hey, now Jimmy- you don't own the internets. I can use it too." he mock pouted, pleased at how well his surprise had worked out for them both. "But Jimmy?"<br>"Yes, Commander?"  
>"Is there anyway we can make your... y'know, taste better? It was...less than pleasant."<br>Chuckling at the face the Commander was making, Jimmy pulled him close and covered them both, determined to do just that.


End file.
